


Master Boyd's Opus--Into the Forest

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-10
Updated: 2005-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in the forest, where the trees cleared by a misty lake the servants gathered at dawn every midsummer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Master Boyd's Opus--Into the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

Deep in the forest, where the trees cleared by a misty lake the servants gathered at dawn every midsummer. Though the priest would call it blasphemous, they gathered to dance, to sing, and to celebrate the rush of life that only summertime brings. And though Master Boyd was aware of it, he'd never participated, that is until young Dominic whisked him out one evening for a meeting that was as always, clandestine.

William could hear the summer breeze shake up the trees, and the whisper of their feet through the grass. The air smelled of soil, heavy flowers, and the tinge of the lake, and far off, he could almost hear the summer spirits, with their soft bells and gay laughter.

"Feel the wind in your hair, William?" Dominic whispered on the shell of his ear, the lad's long hand gripping him surely though it was a touch damp. A shiver ran down William's spine from the wind or the moist breath he wasn't sure though with every step he wasn't even sure it mattered.

The air opened up; they were in a clearing of some sorts, and with surprising strength Dominic was on him, propping him against what felt like a mighty old tree, his lips nearly bruising with their ferocity. A moment's hesitation and William was responding, their hands groping, fighting one another to see who might succeed and unclothing the other first, and _oh_ how the summer air felt against his fevered skin.

*  
He had to move, couldn't think a moment longer, had to get closer to the spicy musk that wafted to his nose when he whispered in his beloved's ear.

"Feel the wind in your hair, William?" He'd queried, his voice shivering, not from the cold, but the charge in the air.

And how the forest was beautiful, aglow with some fey enchantment, not doubt thanks to the fierce creature that was coming alive in his arms. Neat hands clasped the sides of his face, and William let out a noise that both tore Dominic down to his very core, and at the same time energized him with a hyperactive joy.

 _Surely he loves me,_ Dominic thought as he slid down his Master's bracers, and ran the sensitive pads of his fingers up and down his spine. _Surely he was made for me,_ he vowed, as he whispered promises against the nape of William's neck.

*

Their legs were weakening, he knew his were, and could hear from the change of Dominic's breathing it was thus for him as well. Already he felt welts blooming against his back, though he cared naught. As their hips pressed together William pulled their bodies down, feeling honeyed pleasure pour over him like the mists rolling through from the lake. Their bodies began to move together, still restricted by cloth, and a lively melody began to take form in his mind, a blend of strings, perhaps a horn, and as ever, his trusted piano. So pervasive was the melody he wondered if he was actually hearing it, so much so he paused Dominic's hand to have a listen.

"Wait lad," He was breathless. "Is that music I hear?" He rose on his feet to get closer.

*

Dominic would go to mass twice on Sundays. He would pray more than a monk. He'd build a shrine to whatever Saint would save him from this brand of torture. How many months had they been trying to steal away like this? To relive the sweet agony of the fated day when their passions boiled over and they could deny no more their love for one another. Careful planning, and out right bribes had been used to seal this evening away, and just as Dominic felt the fevered silk of William's arousal within his grasp, William wanted to listen for music? He didn't even try to stifle the groan of frustration.

"William, love," he murmured against the nape of his Master's neck." Of course you hear music. The festivities for summer are not too far off."

William turned an impish grin curling his lips and a russet curl fell in his eyes endearingly.

"How far?"

*  
William dashed off like a hunter seeking the great stag, closer to the sound of primitive drums and a wooden flute, and then rested in the shade of the trees. The tang of smoke and the heat of what had to be a great bonfire warmed his face. A moment later, Dominic reached him, panting and angry.

"You could have hurt yourself! You don't know your way!" Dominic hissed.

"Oh but I do Dominic. I've known this forest since I was a lad. Tramped through these woods until I swore I'd be able to get through with my eyes closed." He let out a soft laugh.

"Never knew I'd have to actually test that notion."

Even blind he could feel Dominic's pout. "Come love, I just wanted to feel the firelight."

Dominic stepped closer, ever able to forgive his master. _Would that he'd feel that way forever._ William mused, but dashed that thought away as his young servant's lips ghosted across his own. His own hands roamed until they found their price, and pushed Dominic to the edge.

"Please William," Dominic breathed.

"Tell me." The familiar steel crept into his countenance.  
"Make love to me in the shadows of the firelight."

*  
When Dominic was old and gray he would look back upon this moment and lose his breath from the force of the memory. William pressed beneath him milky skin bathed in firelight, pressed deep within him, hands over his head, his eyes closed as if he was in exquisite pain. Dominic danced atop him, undone by the whimsical melody of the forest celebration, undone by the glimmer of sweat on his lover's brow, undone by the shadows of whiskers atop William's lips.

"I feel you, Dominic." William declared, as they moved. "And though I have not eyes that can see I know you're positively aglow in the firelight."

Dominic kissed him, humbled and embarrassed to be the recipient of such praise. And then in a flash he was beneath William. He was pressed down into the grass and the carpet of the forest floor, as their sweat-slicked bodies joined the others in a centuries old tribute to the spirits.

*

A month later William did indeed bring the music to life, even held a small concert, the fist audience he'd called at least a decade, with all the instruments he'd heard in his mind. His guests would love it, he'd even be written up in a paper, but it wouldn't be the praise that he'd cherish best. He'd recall the heat he felt rise to his fingertip as he touched Dominic's cheek, murmuring his recollection of that night, and assuring Dominic that once again, he'd been the inspiration for his music.

And the next morning when Dominic hummed the forest tune during tea and  
Master Boyd blushed, only Dominic would know why.


End file.
